


Because of Atlas

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caretaking, Caring Sebastian, Confusion, Dogs, Eventual Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Jim Moriarty, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Oblivious Sebastian, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pining Jim Moriarty, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Strangers to Lovers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: From a prompt generator:A soldier home from deployment moves into the house next door to you. He befriends your dog after experiencing a PTSD panic attack one night. He's closed off, but gradually opens up to you.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Jim wasn’t sure what to think when Atlas had started barking late in the evening then proceeded to run out the door, leaving his owner behind, confused and trying to call him back. A full-grown black lab running through the quiet neighborhood barking was bound to turn some heads and alert people to what was going on, even if Jim himself didn’t know. He didn’t want any part of it.

In order to stop the problem, he did the only thing he could think, standing up and following after him, knowing this was unlike his normally quiet and well-behaved pet. The thought enters his mind that something must be wrong but, truthfully, Jim is more worried about his pet than whatever may be out there. 

Sighing as he sees the dog enter the neighbor's backyard, he continues to follow, hoping the man isn’t the sort that will try to get Jim in trouble for this. Really he is just trying to get his pet and any attempt with the police will be more of a waste of time than a real threat at this point. 

The back door was open and Atlas had run inside, though at least the barking had now stopped. A list of names to call the dog runs through his mind as he knows the only way to settle this will be through confrontation. He’s not about to break into the man’s house just to get his dog back so he knocks on the open door, lightly calling out to Atlas again in the hopes that he will come but there is no such luck, the dog stays inside and Jim out, with no idea what he could be doing. 

He stands there for what he knows is entirely too long, knocking on occasion, getting more and more frustrated before giving up and just walking inside the house. He looks around for the dog or any sign of where he could be, eventually finding the dog, sitting next to a man on the floor who was petting him and looking exhausted. 

For a moment, he freezes, looking at the scene before speaking up, “Excuse me, hate to interrupt, but that’s my dog you’re petting, do you mind?” He asks, sure he sounds more than a little annoyed but he had been outside knocking for too long with this man sitting here petting Atlas. 

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry.” The other man responds, slowly standing up, a little shakily, Jim notices. “I uh, he came over and I sort of needed the company at the moment. I didn’t think that you were looking for him.” 

Jim nods, “I was outside knocking and calling his name.” He informs the man. “I was beginning to think that no one was here and come in here to see you sitting on the floor petting him.” 

The other man sighs, rubbing his face, “Listen, I’m going to be honest, I was just having a panic attack and he came in here. I wasn’t aware of much that was going on.” He says, giving a shrug. 

Jim nods, looking at the man, seeming to accept the answer. “I’m Jim, by the way. I don’t think we’ve met.” 

“Sebastian Moran,” Came the reply from the other man, holding his hand out which Jim took, giving it a shake before pulling back, “And we haven’t I’m new here. Or sort of. It’s complicated.” 

Once again, Jim nods, “Alright, well, I live next door, nice to meet you, Sebastian. Um, I suppose if you need Atlas again or if he wanders in and you’re looking for his owner just…you know where to find me.” There was something about this new guy that intrigues him but he can’t figure out what it is. Something that he’s not telling. Jim decides that he will find out what it is. 

“Well, I should be going. You’ll be okay?” There was a pause after the question where Jim wonders where the question came from. It was very unlike him to ask things like that but the question was out before he could stop it. “I mean I can leave Atlas with you for the night I suppose if you want. He seems to like you well enough.” 

Sebastian smiles at him but shakes his head, “I’ll be alright now I think. You can go on and take him with you.” He says, moving down to pet the dog, “Thank you for the help though.” He says before standing and walking to the door with Jim giving him a smile and wave that Jim returns on his way over to his own house.

“Atlas, I don’t know why you did that but thank you.” He says, glancing over at the man’s house again. “I think you’ve just given me a mission for the foreseeable future, getting to know more about this man.” 

Jim is sure he hears something like a sigh coming from the large black dog but doesn’t think anything of it. 

*** 

It was a couple of days later that Jim was outside of the house next door, taking a breath as he knocks on the door, the end of a leash in his other hand. He thought if he was going to be showing up he needed to at least bring Atlas with him. 

It was considerably quicker this time that the door opened and Sebastian was standing right inside the door, looking confused until he saw it was Jim, who was smiling at him. It only took a moment before Sebastian smiled back, though Jim was sure it was a little unsure. 

“Hey, I just thought I’d come over and check on you. I’ve brought Atlas with me.” He responds, holding the leash up a little to show the other man that the dog was indeed there. 

Sebastian nods, and steps to the side. “Then I guess you can come in. I won’t say no to some time with Atlas again.” He says, Jim, walking past him, not missing the way he looks to his furry friend with a more warm and happy look than he himself had received. Jim couldn’t blame him for that though. He smiles more at dogs than he does other people as well. 

“Is it alright if I let him off the leash?” He asks.

“Yeah, of course, go ahead,” Sebastian responds, getting onto the floor, Atlas running to him as soon as he’s free, getting a hug, and receiving pets from a happy Sebastian. “You can sit down wherever you’d like.” 

Jim nods, doing as he was told, sitting on the couch and finding himself watching the two on the floor with a small smile. He couldn’t deny that Sebastian was attractive, much taller than he himself is, the reddish-blond hair, tone muscles, and the tight clothes that leave Jim wondering if the clothes are too small or just made to be that small on him. It was only a plus that he likes Atlas so much and they get along well. 

Now if he can just get to know the man more. 

“Jim?” He hears his name being called and blinks, seeming to come back to life at the sound. “You were staring. You okay?” 

Jim nods, “Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, sorry, just a little lost in thought.” He responds giving a laugh and rubbing the back of his neck. What is wrong with him? This is so unlike him, normally the master of himself, not thinking things like this and certainly not staring off for so long without noticing. This couldn’t be a good sign, could it? 

“So, um, Sebastian, what do you do?” He asks after another moment, trying to keep himself from staring silently at the other two again. He had come here to get to know Sebastian more after all. 

Sebastian pauses and looks to Jim before going back to petting Atlas. “Nothing at the moment.” He responds, not giving any answer more than that. 

Jim nods, realizing this was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought. “I have my own business.” He offers, thinking maybe if he started talking then Sebastian would open up a little as well. 

“Oh, that’s cool. What kind of business?” Came the reply, letting Jim know that he was going to have no such luck. 

“Just a like help service type thing,” Jim responds, not wanting to get into it, this wasn’t how he wanted to go down, trying to get to know a guy and giving himself up. “Would you like to come over for dinner this evening?” He asks, trying again. 

“If you’d like, I suppose I could. Will Atlas be there?” He asks, a change in his voice letting Jim know that he’s asking the dog and not him. He’s beginning to wonder if this is impossible and if he should just give up. 

Not saying anything he relaxes back on the sofa, pulling his phone out and looking at it, checking some emails and sending some out, thinking he could at least get some work done before he gives up and leaves.

True to what he had expected, he stands up fifteen minutes later and there had been nothing else said, other than the occasional words from Sebastian to Atlas that Jim chose to ignore. He can’t believe he’s jealous of a dog. 

“We should be going now. I have things I need to be doing.” He states, clipping the leash back to Atlas’ collar and walking to the door. 

“Oh, okay,” Sebastian responds, getting up, “Sorry, I’ve been kind of quiet.” He shifts in a way, making things feel more awkward, hand going to the back of his neck. 

“It’s fine.” Jim says, cutting him off, “I just need to go.” 

“Okay, so I’ll see you for dinner then? What time?” 

Jim looks at him, shocked and a little surprised, “Oh, you actually wanted to come?” He asks before realizing that it was only for Atlas that he was wanting to come. He doesn’t fail to notice how the other man seems to become more awkward and unsure at his question, “Seven.” He responds, “Sorry, with your response earlier I just thought you wouldn’t want to.” He explains.

Sebastian nods, “Yeah, sorry about that too. Seven. I’ll be there.” He gives a smile and once again Jim can tell that there is more there than what Sebastian is saying. He wonders if there is a way to get the information out of him but he seems determined not to talk about any of it at all. 

He will find a way, he thinks, making his way back to his house to start on dinner. He’s not going to give up that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

True to what Sebastian had said, at seven o’clock there was a knock on the door, right as Jim was finishing up cooking dinner. 

“Come in,” He calls from the kitchen, making sure everything was sorted, getting some food for Atlas in his bowl as well so he can eat at the same time they are. 

Hearing the sound of steps coming closer, Jim turns and smiles at Sebastian. “Hey, good to see you’ve made it,” He responds, “I hope that pasta is okay, I’ve made spaghetti.” He says, motioning to the table where it was laid out for dinner. 

Sebastian nods, smiling, “Yeah, that sounds good,” He responds following Jim leading him over to the table, sitting down at one of the two places where the table had been set, the servings of pasta in place already. He motions to Sebastian to sit down at the other place. 

“So, can I ask what the reason is for his?” Sebastian asks, sitting down, watching Jim taking a bite before doing the same, an action that wasn’t missed by Jim. 

“No reason, I just thought it might be nice to talk, get to know each other. I don’t know that many people in the area, other than the people I meet for work and most of them aren’t so nice.” In fact, they were all criminals, he was as well. It was far from lying to say the people around his work were mean and rude. 

Sebastian nods, “I’m still getting back into things around here. I don’t know that many people either.” He admits. 

Jim nods, “Then maybe we can start with each other.” He suggests, realizing that the other wouldn’t volunteer any information, anything that he had learned so far was from what Jim had said and Sebastian would either relate to or didn’t understand. It was better than nothing, he decides. 

Sebastian nods, eating in silence for a moment, the only sound being Atlas chewing and the metal against the plate. “Are you from here?” He asks, deciding to break the silence. 

A little shocked, Jim looks up at him and shakes his head, “Oh, no, I’m from Ireland. I moved here when I was eighteen for work. I decided it would be a better place for my business.” 

Once again, Sebastian nods but doesn’t say anything. Looking at him, Jim is sure the other man is lost in thought but before long he was snapping out of it and speaking again. “I’ve always lived here. Or, almost always, that is. I was in the military, recently got out.” He explains.

That would explain the panic attack, Jim finds himself thinking, but there was still a lot of questions. If anything, more now than before. 

“I bet you’re glad to be out and back here then?” Jim asks, only getting a shake of Sebastian’s head in response, showing that he wasn’t happy about it. 

He is a curious man, Jim decides, and he does like interesting people. 

It wasn’t much longer before their plates were cleaned and Atlas and walked over, front paws on Sebastian’s leg as the man pets his head. 

“Would you like to go to the couch?” Jim asks, “I’ll clean up a little in here and we can talk or watch a movie or something?” He cringes internally, thinking how strange this man much thinks he is and how desperate he must sound. His social and dating skills really need some work. 

Sebastian looks at him in what Jim is sure is surprise before nodding a little too slowly, only confirming Jim’s fears but, either way, he gets up and goes into the other room as Jim hurries and cleans up the room a little, deciding the rest can wait until later as he follows in the direction Sebastian had went. 

“Is it okay that he’s on the couch?” Sebastian asks, motioning to Atlas, laying next to him, head in his lap, Sebastian petting him once again. 

Jim nods, going to sit on the other couch, a little sad that the dog had stretched out across the two spots on the couch next to where Sebastian was sitting. “Yeah, he’s okay.” He responds, “So, want to watch a movie?” He asks, wondering if the hope in his voice was noticeable and hoping it wasn’t. 

Apparently, it was because Sebastian looks at him, seeming unsure and almost worried for a moment before shaking his head and standing up, “Oh, no, sorry, I have to go. Work tomorrow, you know how it is.” He responds.  
Jim looks at him, confusion noticeable in his expression, “But you said you aren’t doing anything at the moment yesterday.” He responds.

It only took a split second for Jim to realize this was the wrong thing to say as Sebastian stares at him before giving a single nod, “Right. I need to go.” 

Giving up on the night and knowing when to accept defeat, Jim only nods, letting the other man walk past him and out the door, looking over to Atlas. 

“Why have you drug me into this?” He asks sadly, “Bring a beautiful man into my life, make me catch feelings, and then have him think I’m some creep just for listening to him and wanting to know more.” He has never bothered with feelings and getting to know people before and this was exactly why. Silently, he curses himself for letting himself get into it this time. He should know better by now, things like this only end in pain. He’s a freak, after all, perhaps it is best with Sebastian knowing that now instead of wasting his time with him.

Of course, Atlas doesn’t respond to Jim’s question, only moving over to the couch next to Jim, stretching out next to him on his back, head in Jim’s lap. Sighing, he reaches down and starts petting Atlas on the belly. At least he has his best friend. Until Sebastian is around and Atlas chooses him. Jim can’t blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim doesn’t like to think he’s the type to give up. He’s the kind of person that normally doesn’t take no for an answer, he’s stubborn and determined. But after the last time talking to Sebastian he’s sure he has given up. 

The whole situation was embarrassing, thinking back on it. He had been so hopeful that things were going well. What is it about this Sebastian guy anyway? He doesn’t even know him. 

That’s the problem though, he doesn’t know him. Anyone interesting catches his attention. If this were any other situation he would just go and find the information illegally but something about that seemed terribly wrong in this case, like something he shouldn’t be doing, really shouldn’t be doing. He’s never felt like that before. 

He sighs, staring at the ceiling, laying back on the couch, trying to decide what to do. He hates this more human side of him, the part that has the emotions, that cares what other people think. One person specifically. He knows he either needs to find out how to get rid of these feelings or find out how to make Sebastian feel the same. 

At this point, it seems like it would be easier to make himself get rid of them. There’s no way Sebastian will ever return the feelings he has for him. 

“How did I get myself into this mess?” He asks the empty room, hearing the sound of Atlas running through the house, climbing onto the couch with him, practically laying on top of him. 

“Hello boy, decide to join me in my self-hatred?” He asks, hand going to pet the dog's head. “At least you can make everything better.” He tells him, smiling a little at the large animal. 

The sound of knocking interrupts his plans as he sighs, “Coming,” He calls out, having to remove himself from under the dog, wondering just how rude it would be to just tell the person to come in so he doesn’t have to make Atlas move. 

Trying to sort out his hair and look a little more presentable, he finally makes it to the door, surprised to see Sebastian waiting on the other side for him. 

“Oh, hey,” he responds, trying to hide the shock, “Sorry, would you like to come in? Or were you needing something?” He asks, trying to figure out how to act casual around the man and not spend too long looking at the blue eyes or how the shirt seemed to fit just right, on the verge of being too tight. 

…Right, they’re having a conversation. Focus. 

“Yeah, if you’re not too busy,” Sebastian replies as Jim focuses back on the conversation. He nods, stepping to the side to let him in. 

“Want some tea?” He asks, going on into the kitchen to start on it, feeling the need to be doing something. 

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian replies, following behind him to the kitchen and pausing, looking at him, “So I just wanted to come over and apologize.” He says, watching Jim getting the water on the stove. “I was a little rude to you the other day at dinner. I’ve realized that now. I shouldn’t have left the way I did.” 

Jim looks over at him, getting the tea bags and cups ready, “Oh, that, yeah, it’s fine.” He says, trying to act like he hadn’t thought about it since it had happened, as though he wasn’t laying and thinking about it as the man came over to apologize. It’s not like he hadn’t been thinking about it anytime he wasn’t sleeping or working, no. Not at all. 

Sebastian nods, “Okay, just wanted to make sure. It’s just, you know, I’ve been away from this sort of thing for a while and you were being nice. It sort of caught me off guard and I ran.” He explains. 

Watching and listening, Jim nods, a little excited, thinking that this might finally be his chance to learn more about Sebastian and who he is. He has been waiting for this moment since he met him, after all. 

“I can understand that,” Jim says, “If I’m being honest, this isn’t the typical thing for me to do either but,” He pauses, shrugging, “Something about you seems interesting and, as I said, I don’t know that many people around here except people at work and they’re not so nice.” And his employees, he’s not looking to start any relationships or even friendships there. 

“I don’t either. I haven’t been out of the military long and I moved back here. Most people I knew before I went have moved, either physically or in the stage of their lives. I guess I’ve been guarded since everything and well, I did run when you showed interest. Nothing to do with you but it did kind of scare me I suppose.” 

Jim smiles, “Well, I didn’t mean to scare you off. Just looking for a friend or something. Someone to get to know and spend time with.” He would accept friends but, honestly, if he got to choose he would rather have a partner. 

Sebastian smiles back at him, “Yeah, that does sound nice, a little intimidating at the moment. I hope you don’t mind that?” He asks, sounding almost hesitant to Jim who smiles at nods, ready to start slow if that’s what’s needed.

The sound of the teapot made him jump, hitting his head on the cupboard. He glares over at Sebastian who he hears trying to stifle a laugh. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. Are you okay?” Sebastian asks though he’s still smiling. 

Jim can’t help but laugh softly, nodding, “Yeah, I’m okay. Tea’s ready.” He says, pouring some in both the cups, handing one to Sebastian, “Sugar, milk?” He asks, getting them both out so they can fix the tea how they’d want. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian says, fixing his before standing back and waiting for Jim to finish putting it away. 

“Come on, we can go sit down and talk some more if you’d like.” Jim offers, walking out of the kitchen and over to sit on the couch with Atlas, Sebastian soon joining him, the dog on the seat in the middle, enjoying both of the men petting him and giving him attention. 

“I suppose I should say sorry too,” Jim says after a moment of them silently sipping their tea. “I didn’t mean to scare you off before. This kind of thing is new to me and I don’t really know how to deal with it.” He admits, “People normally stay away from me, I normally don’t care for people. I have my work and as long as I’m busy I’m fine but then I saw you and I wanted to know more, and now I’m rambling and I should shut up now.” What is wrong with him? It’s like being around this man breaks his brain and he no longer has control. He hates not having control. 

Sebastian smiles a little as the other continues to talk, “Yeah, you are rambling,” He agrees, “But I can understand it. In a way, I think. It’s weird, things like this. I’m the type for one night things, not friends, not real friends, not relationships. There are people I get drunk with, party with, no one that I bother to get to know or really spend time with.” 

“Well then, I suppose we’ll learn this together,” Jim says, smiling over at him. Whatever this turns out to be, he’s sure it’s going to be better than where he was before, laying on this couch thinking this whole thing was a lost cause. Thinking he was a lost cause.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Sebastian came over to apologize to him the two, or three to count Atlas, had been spending more time together. They have started hanging out on Friday nights, watching movies, drinking and ordering takeaway, just spending time together and talking. 

Jim was sure this was what friendship was and it was something he was willing to accept. For the first time in his life, he found himself wanting to be close to someone and spend time with them. It was strange but a feeling he doesn’t want to forget or lose. 

This almost crumbles down one Friday night about a month into the arrangement though, when Jim’s job comes into play.

He hadn’t meant to get himself in trouble. Or, at least, not to this capacity. The kidnapping hadn’t been part of the plan he had worked so long on that was now crumbling in front of him. 

Immediately he knew who it was and what it was in connection with as he was brought into the stone room, handcuffed, and left. 

A sigh leaves him, of course, the Iceman would wait until the worst day of the week to do this. 

He wasn’t alone long in the room before the man himself joined him.   
“Can we speed this up? I have an important meeting at 7,” Jim states, looking bored, not wanting to get into details, knowing that the sights would be moved to Sebastian if he seems like he cares too much or worries about missing their evening. 

“Oh, I’ve been keeping an eye on you both. So tell me, who is this man you’ve been so intrigued by and how much should he worry us?” Mycroft asks, making Jim roll his eyes, especially as he hears footsteps of men approaching behind him on either side. 

“Of course, you’ve been watching. Can’t be left alone without the fans taking photos and wanting autographs, can I?” He asks, knowing he’s just annoying the other man more, it is always his goal. “It’s none of your concern who he is. He’s not a concern or a worry.” 

“Don’t tell me the Napoleon of Crime has made a friend? Is everyone starting to care?” He asks.

Jim looks at him, increasingly irritated, “I told your brother I planned to get myself a live-in pet. That is exactly what I am doing. Nothing more. He gets help from Johnny boy, I want a pet to do my chores for me, my shopping and cleaning.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe that this is all,” Mycroft responds, making a motion with his hand and Jim feels the stinging on the side of his face as he’s slapped on the face. 

Jim chuckles, “You’re just going to slap me around? There are people capable of better torture than that, who are a year old.”

“Are you saying you want me to have you tortured?” 

“I’m saying if you’re going to waste my time, at least make it worth it. Either tell me why you aren’t believing me or do something worth my time to get the information out of me.” 

“Then I suppose I will just do both of those,” Mycroft says with what Jim could only describe as a smug smile. “I worry because the man is ex-colonel Sebastian Moran. He was dishonorably discharged from the military for killing half the men in his troop, torturing them, and then going on the run when he was being closed in on. He was eventually caught and happened to get off, thanks to the pull of his family. I can only assume that you are teaming up with him given the time that you have both spent together, and your increasing contact.” He concludes, “So now, all that is left is finding out just what you are both planning together.” With another motion of his hands, the men were closing in on Jim. 

All he can remember are moments of what occurred next, pain that he suppresses, for now, knowing there will be time to feel later. There was yelling, questions, too much going on, and nothing he could determine at the moment, he’d have to go back over it later to see if there was anything of use though.

It does, however, remain firm in his mind that he didn’t speak or tell anything, there was nothing to tell, after all.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in front of his house, feeling pain in every muscle and bone in his body. Carefully, he stands up, finds his phone, and checks the time, midnight, too late to go to Sebastian’s now but yet he wants to explain himself. 

‘Sorry I missed out on movie and takeaway, work got in the way and I didn’t have a way of getting to my phone. Come over tomorrow and I can make it up to you? -J’

With the message sent, he slowly makes his way inside and lays down on the couch, knowing he won’t be able to make it to bed or even to take a shower yet, no matter how much he might need one. He just hopes there are no ways for him to bleed out or wounds that need to be sorted before morning as it isn’t long before he’s fully in a deep and dreamless sleep on the couch. He doesn’t even notice when Atlas comes over and carefully curls up next to him in a protective way. 

***

Jim wakes up, what he thinks is only minutes later but the brightness coming in assures him that it was a lot longer than that. It takes a moment for him to realize that the sound that woke him up was a knocking at the door. 

He starts to get up, perhaps too quickly as the pain hits and he almost falls to the floor, having to put his hand out to stop himself, wishing he had managed to take some pain medication the night before or even take a shower, he stands up, as straight and careful as he can before slowly making his way to the door, opening it. 

A look of what he is sure is shock crosses his face at the man in front of him, “Sorry, I was messaging you and you weren’t replying. I thought I’d come over and check on you after last night and then the one message in the middle of the night. Are you okay?” The explanation comes quickly from Sebastian before he seems to take in the sight of Jim and ask the question. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a little incident with work. No need to worry.” Jim gives a small laugh that quickly turns to a wince at the pain in his side. 

“I was going to get mad and think you were ghosting me but I see now that isn’t the case.” Sebastian comments, going to wrap an arm around Jim and lead him carefully to the couch. “Where do you keep your medication?” He asks, sitting him down. 

“Kitchen, second cupboard over.” He responds, hearing Sebastian going to get it. A moment later Jim was being handed a cup of water and a couple of pills which he accepts with a small smile and takes. 

“Thank you, I was exhausted when I got back and this was as far as I got.” He admits, “Realized when I woke up I should have taken something.” 

Sebastian nods and Jim can feel his eyes on him as he drinks the last of the water. “You’re wanting to say something, what is it?” 

“I’m trying to find a non-creepy way of asking if you want a bath or shower but I can’t find a way.” 

Jim smiles, wanting to laugh but remembering the pain earlier stops him. “Just go start some water for a bath and help me back there? I can get the rest on my own.” He responds, accepting the other’s attempt at asking. 

Sebastian nods and stands, going back through the house and leaving Jim on the couch, Atlas joining him in waiting, head on his knee as Jim pets him. 

It wasn’t long before Sebastian comes back out and wraps an arm around Jim, helping him to his feet and back through the house to the bathroom. 

“Could you go to the next room and get some comfortable clothes out too?” Jim asks, looking at him as he starts carefully unbuttoning his shirt. He has it in mind to sue Mycroft for a new Westwood. 

As the shirt comes off, the other returns with the clean clothes for him. “Need any help or anything?” Sebastian asks and Jim notices how his eyes seem to be on his chest and stomach rather than his face. He wonders if it’s a show of interest or just because of the injuries. 

Jim shakes his head as he stops the thoughts. “No, thanks, I can get it from here.” He responds and as soon as Sebastian walks out, Jim looks down, finding, unsurprisingly, that his chest and stomach had cuts and some bruises that were clearly from fists and shoes. 

It was a struggle but he manages to get his pants off and into the bath, taking his time and having to wash harder than he would like to get rid of the dried blood that was working to stain his skin. 

Half an hour later he gets out, skin red from the scrubbing or the remains of the blood that wouldn’t come off, Jim wasn’t sure. He dries off and sits down to pull the clean clothes on and taking care of some other business, checking himself over and such.

“Sebastian?” He calls out, wondering if the man was still there or if he had left in the time he took cleaning off. 

Moments later the door opens and Sebastian sticks his head in, “Hey, everything okay?” He asks. 

Jim nods, “Yeah, just wondering if you were still here. I’m done but might need some help back through the house.” He explains. 

Nodding, the man comes over and helps him again. “I hope you don’t mind but I made us both something to eat while you were in there.” He smiles, “Or I was making you something but am terrible with proportions when cooking and make more than I thought.” He explains. 

Jim smiles and nods, “Thanks, I don’t mind you making food though. I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” 

“And knowing you it wasn’t much then,” Sebastian adds, looking to him, knowing the man well enough by now. He moves him to the couch before disappearing and walking in with the soup, a couple of sandwiches, and a cup of water for Jim moments later.

He sorts out the food as he sits next to him, “Okay, I’m going to need to know what happened with what you’re calling work.” Sebastian states once they are settled in, Jim taking a drink of the water before turning to the food. “I mean you own a business, what kind of business does that?” There’s a pause before he adds, voice sounding hesitant, “Jim if this is an abuse situation I can help you.” 

Swallowing the bite, Jim gives a careful nod and sigh, “Okay, I’ll tell you. It’s not an abuse thing. Or, not really. Not a relationship. I was sort of kidnapped last night for a while.”

The gasp from Sebastian amuses him but he’s not surprised, “Then we have to tell the police.” 

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sure they know. It’s complicated Sebastian but the job I have is one of power and one that a lot of people hate and others enjoy. Someone high up has been watching us and wondering what we are planning.” 

Sebastian looks at him, suspiciously, clearly wondering if he’s being serious or if he’s insane. 

Jim sighs, “Okay, you’re a criminal right?” Sebastian opens his mouth but Jim stops him, “Last night this man contacted me, told me you were dishonorably discharged, and told me why. I own a criminal network, if you will. The government watches me closely and tries to stop me or something. I don’t know, they’re not doing a good job, whatever it is. Anyway, he thought that since we are both criminals that there must be something being planned. I didn’t know who you were or what you had done, obviously. I never looked into it. I wanted to know that from you and you were talking about it some, I was just going to wait. Clearly, the man wasn’t watching close enough.” Pausing, he looks at Sebastian, waiting for him to say something. 

After a moment, he does, “So the business is a criminal one? Do you know why I killed those people and tortured them?” 

Jim shakes his head, “No, it didn’t come up. I didn’t ask.” He responds. 

“They were criminals,” Sebastian answers shortly, feeling like this might have taken a twist for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim looks at Sebastian for a tense moment, “Okay, I feel like we need to talk about this some more before you decide to kill me.” He says, what he is sure is fear making him feel cold and a tight feeling around his chest, his hands going up in a movement of surrender. 

“I only kill the bad people too. People bring me files, people, names, they have to tell me what they have done. Most of them bring proof, I don’t just kill people for fun, I have to have a reason. Does it sound like we have the same drive here? I mean we both think criminals deserve to die.” He hopes Sebastian decides he’s telling the truth. It is the truth but will he be believed. 

Sebastian looks him over, seeming to believe him as he nods, “Okay, so we do the same thing, kill the bad people. That’s interesting to know. But I think I might need proof that you’ve done that.” 

Jim nods, “Okay, okay. I…I have files.” He says, starting to get up, the fear and worry, coursing through him, more at the fear of losing Sebastian than of being caught or killed, he’s surprised to find. He winces but pushing through, this was more important than the pain. 

“I could have done it,” Sebastian calls to him, watching him go, seemingly still aware of Jim’s injuries as the man can hear the concern in his voice even if it is less than before.

“It’s fine, it’s okay, I can do it,” Jim says, meaning the words in more than one context. He comes back when he has the files, “The approved ones were killed, the others weren’t.” He says, handing them to Sebastian who starts looking through them, nodding. 

Jim sits next to him, tense with his mind racing. What would happen if Sebastian doesn’t believe him or decides this isn’t enough? Will he be killed or will the other just leave him? He doesn’t like either idea. Especially knowing that either way he will have to make sure Sebastian dies too or first. 

After the longest few minutes of his life Sebastian closes them and nods, “Okay then, I believe you.” He responds. “Or at least I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself more to me that this is true. 

Jim smiles a little, “Well then, Seb, I have one question for you. Would you like to join my company? I could always use more people who are able to kill. And we do have the same view on who needs to die I can show you the files, what the person has done and you can take care of them. I don’t do the killing, I prefer not to get my hands dirty.” 

“Give me a rifle and there are none better.” Came Sebastian’s reply with a smirk as he holds his hand out for Jim, giving it a shake. “Murder can be a dirty business,” He agrees.

They both relax back on the couch once again, food had been finished or left forgotten long ago as the conversation had picked up. Seeming to read the tension lessening, Atlas gets up from where he had been in the corner and joins the men. 

“So, I still have questions,” Jim states when he couldn’t take the unvoiced thoughts any longer. 

“Don’t you always?” Sebastian asks, smirking at him, “Ask away then. I know you want to.” 

“Of course I do. Okay… I don’t know where to start.” He says, having taken a moment to consider, “There’s a lot I don’t know about you still. Those men, why were you torturing and killing them? What did they do? What part of all of that scared you to the point of PTSD?” 

Sighing, Sebastian turns to him, “I had found out that they had killed someone the first time I did it. Two men, I hid and shot them both, everyone just thought they had been shot in battle. It’s a great place to cover murder, the war. Everyone is killing people. The next time it happened they were found, let's just say doing something worse than murder and I wasn’t going to give them the same easy out. Three men. I decided to teach them a lesson before killing them.” He explains. 

“The PTSD question isn’t so simple, I don’t think. There were a lot of moments that have stuck with me. When they caught me, they were anything but careful, thinking I was going to put up a fight and they would get to kill me, or that I would be killed later and it wouldn’t matter. They all got some good kicks and punches in there. I was attacked by a tiger when I was in the army as well. Still can’t face the beasts. That’s where the scars came from.” He says, motioning to his face, “Most of the worst ones are hidden by my clothes though. Any more questions?” 

Jim looks at him a little shocked by what he was hearing. “Well, now I’m a little curious how you were attacked by a tiger and lived.” 

“The tiger didn’t that’s how. I had a gun, it didn’t. Shot it as it was going for my chest. I used to kill them for sport and one decided to get revenge on me for its species.” 

Jim nods, “Well, I can’t say I entirely blame it.” He responds, “I believe I would do the same. Not going down without a fight. But it seems you and the tiger traded places. Now you have the stripes and became the one being hunted.” 

Sebastian looks at him, Jim knows well the man isn’t amused but he is so he only smiles. “What are you going to do? Punch me? That was last night, you missed your chance, Sebby.” He says playfully, less afraid of the man and of losing him, settling into the back and forth banter they had perfected before all of this happened. 

“It could just as easily happen again tonight, Jim, watch it.” He says though the smile that accompanies it lets Jim know that there is nothing to be afraid of. 

“Well, we could act like this is Friday night if you’d like, I don’t have any plans and we do have the movies picked out. You choose the restaurant and I’ll sit here looking as beautiful as always.” 

Sebastian snorts but reaches for his phone, putting in the order and scheduling it for later in the evening. “If that’s what you want to call yourself.” 

“You can’t deny the truth,” Jim replies, pulling up the movie and starting it as they both get comfortable. “You could, however, go get us some drinks?”   
Shaking his head, Sebastian stands, “I’ll get me a beer and you can have more water and some pain medication. I’m not going to let you start mixing them right now.” 

“So you’re just going to drink my beer and refuse me any?” 

“You can’t deny the truth,” Sebastian calls back and Jim laughs before he can stop himself. Maybe things will work out and they can continue this. And maybe, one day, Jim will learn what this is.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week when Friday comes around, Jim has a plan.

He’s spent at least two hours on the meal, trying to make everything perfect. He had remembered how Sebastian had once said he liked steak and managed to find some, sparing no expense, had vegetables as a side that he’s searched for the perfect recipe, and even made dessert for them both. 

With the table set and the food ready, he stands back and looks at it all, hoping Sebastian will arrive soon so he doesn’t have too much time to second guess himself on this. 

The lights are turned down, the table is set with Sebastian’s favorite meal, the dessert is waiting to be completed and there is a bottle of slightly-too-expensive-to-be-for-a-friend wine waiting for them on the table. 

Yes, maybe this wasn’t his best idea but he hopes Sebastian doesn’t run away as soon as he sees what he’s planned. 

This was something they hadn’t discussed, their friendship, the care they seemed to have developed for each other, or how Sebastian had seemed to care so much for Jim the previous week. He knows this will bring that all out and just hopes they’re both on the same page.

If not, well, he’s about to ruin the only personal relationship he’s ever had. 

Just as he thinks about hiding the wine and turning the lights back on to cover his first plan, there’s a knock on the door. The words come out before he can stop them or start moving. 

“It’s unlocked!” 

Sebastian steps into the room and Jim smiles immediately, looking at him, as handsome as always. He’ll never understand that. 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Sebastian asks, seeing the table. 

Feeling his heart sink, Jim shakes his head, “Oh, no, sorry, I was just, umm, well…” Nothing to cover the moment is coming to mind so he goes over and turns the lights back up to normal, “Dinner.” He states, pointing at it, a little pathetically. 

Sebastian nods slowly, eyes on Jim, “Yeah, okay.” He walks over to him, “How are you feeling?” 

Jim’s sure it’s an attempt to change the subject and feels even worse for it but knows it’s best to go along with it. “I’m okay,” he responds, thinking more physically than emotionally at this point. “Most of the injuries are gone or close to it. Thank you for the help.” 

Sebastian nods, smiling softly at him as they stare at each other. 

Seeming to lose control of himself, Jim leans in, head tilting slightly and eyes closing until he feels his lips touch Sebastian’s. 

It doesn’t last long though, nowhere near as long as Jim would have liked as the other pushes him back away. 

“Jim, I don-“ He starts, cut off by Jim.  
“Sorry, sorry, I don’t…I just thought. Just, forget it.” He says, looking away. “You can eat or whatever, I’m…” He trails off, willing the tears not to start yet as he turns and starts to walk back through his house. 

Before he gets two steps away, Sebastian’s hands are around his arms, pulling him back against him, letting him stay facing the other way. 

“You know, you’re really bad for cutting people off.” He states, having realized that over the last week of working for the other man. “Listen to what I’m saying before you run away like that, okay? I’m wanting to make sure you’re sure about this. I mean not only are you after the messed up guy next door, but you’re also going after an employee and friend. I’m not saying no or trying to talk you out of it. I’m trying to understand.” 

Jim nods, listening and taking a breath to calm himself. “I’m sure. I’ve liked you since I had to go get Atlas from your house. I mean, I thought you were a creepy reclusive neighbor but I thought you were beautiful and needed to know more about you. That’s why I went back over later to let you and him spend more time together. I thought I could learn more about you too and then you just ignored me the entire time. Then I asked you over here, hoping that would help. Anyway, this entire time has been me trying to get to know you and slowly realizing I like you more and more.” He feels his face heat up and mentally curses the thing he can’t control. 

Sebastian nods, listening to him, a laugh escaping him at how Jim described him. “So you have thought about this and know what you’re doing?” He asks, one more time. "And where is Atlas anyway?"

Jim nods, “Yes, I’m positive. That’s what the dinner was for. I didn’t know where we stood and wanted to use this time to make it more clear. And he's in his room, he kept trying to steal the steaks so I made his dinner and set him up in there.” He answers with a smile 

“Okay then.” Sebastian smiles back at him.

“Okay? Just okay?” Jim asks, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. 

“Well, there is this too.” He adds, leaning in and kissing him again, much longer this time than the last as the two both get lost in the new feeling. Jim turns in Sebastian’s arms, his sliding around him, each holding the other close. 

When they eventually break, Jim looks up at Sebastian, “Dinner’s going to get cold if it isn’t now.” He whispers with a smile. 

“Did I see it was steak?”

“Yeah, and veggies. I have a dessert ready to bake while we eat and wine too.” He responds. 

“Then come on, what are we waiting for?” Sebastian asks, taking his hand and pulling him over to the table, pulling a chair out and letting Jim sit down first before going over to the other side, smiling as they start to eat. 

There are still things they are going to need to talk about, they both know it, things Jim wants to know, things Sebastian needs to tell but for now, they have done enough of that and are ready to start learning about each other in a new way, knowing now where they stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.  
> Tumblr: groot-the-tree-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
